Fire & Ice
by Black Shard
Summary: Tonight's the big prom where Akira & Liana promised they'll meet. But they'll soon find out that even after the defeat of the Overlord, they'll still run into problems. But the big question is... will they make it a truly enchanted evening for them?


**Fire & Ice**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **I finally wrote an Akira/Liana special just for you! Of course since this is Ninjago, Kai & Zane do get an appearance! As usual, I don't own Ninjago, Lego does & yes, I've seen the movie trailer. I might voice my opinions in my rant collection (sorry, no rant for that one) soon but for now, let's see how Akira & Liana fare on the day of love! Read on!**

* * *

Love was in the air in Ninjago. Couples expressed their love to each other and with the Overlord gone for good, they were able to live off their days without any worries other than what to give their paramours. The ninjas too were making the most of this peaceful era and some exchanged their roles as protectors for a more tranquil life and a certain young couple were no exception.

Akira and Liana were still going steady despite their initial doubts. They have dated before but today was going to be their very first prom together.

"So we're gonna meet in front of your school, right?" Akira called Liana.

"If that's okay with you…" The kunoichi of ice responded shyly.

"You don't have to be so shy about it. I said yes didn't I?"

The kunoichi of ice looked back on that fateful day…

* * *

 _Much like their teammates, Akira and Liana resumed their academic studies ever since the final battle with the Overlord. It felt a bit anticlimatic but after all those battles and hardships, all the ninja and kunoichi wanted was to spend their days without any worries. Even during the school years, the fire and ice wielders still found time to be together._

" _Looks like prom season's coming up." Akira noticed the posters promoting the event._

" _Is the same happening in your school right now?" Liana asked._

" _Yeah… But I never truly cared for that stuff… At least since you and I hooked up…"_

 _The shy kunoichi nodded and then an idea formed in her head. She and Akira went to different schools but if it were possible…_

"… _Akira… I… I…" She started._

" _What? Liana, you can tell me everything."_

" _I-I… I was… thinking… if you…"_

" _Just say it."_

 _Liana was still a bit of a wallflower but after her adventures, she was more willing to open up._

" _Would you like to go to the prom with me?" She finally asked in one quick breath._

 _Akira did nothing but stare at her like she was some horrible mutant from a sci-fi show._

' _Oh god! He thinks I'm a creep! I knew he'd reject it! I'm never going to live this down!'_

" _Sure."_

" _W-what…!?"_

 _Now it was Liana's turn to stare at Akira like he was a madman._

" _You… you won't mind? But what about your school?"_

" _I know how timid you get and if anything, at least your school would feel familiar."_

" _Are you sure? Ignacia and Arbouria are quite different and you might feel uncomfortable…"_

" _It's okay, really. I like experiencing different things. I'll meet you at the prom. I promise."_

" _Okay… I promise I'll be there to meet you…"_

* * *

Liana was still expecting herself in front of the mirror, making sure she was at least presentable.

As the kunoichi of ice, one would expect her to wear white or light blue but she wasn't defined by her element alone. She had her own taste in clothing and it showed with her clothing.

Liana's dress was pink with two-tiered skirt reaching her knees with a deeper pink sash around her waist and a tight shawl below her shoulders and on her left was a bow with a rose adorned with pearls at the center. Instead of her usual headband, she let her even bangs cover her brow and wore her hair in a half-ponytail tied with a matching pink bow that was also decorated with pearls in the center. Her accessories to complete her apparel were a crystal necklace, dangling earrings, and a bracelet with a flower charm.

"Liana, are you done?" Forrest's voice echoed through her bedroom door.

The shy kunoichi finally left her room after checking herself one last time before she can leave and was greeted by her parents and brother.

"Akira's definitely gonna get a nosebleed when he sees you." Forrest jested but his sister knew what he truly meant.

"You know, this reminds me of that gala in Villa Celestia." Heather whispered to Zane.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday." Zane responded while giving his wife a tender kiss.

"If anything, I thought Akira was gonna ask first." The nature ninja said.

"Are you also going to the prom?"

"Nah. I'm not into teenage romance. Me and my friends are gonna hang out in the city but you won't mind me dropping you off do you?"

"I can get there myself."

"You look so beautiful," Heather embraced her daughter, "It felt like yesterday when you first came into our lives and now here you are, all grown up and ready for your first prom."

"You have really become a fine young woman. Now I know you're truly ready for such a pivotal event in your life." Zane gazed down on his daughter with pride and a slight sense of nostalgia, looking back to her childhood and how much she has changed.

"Dad, do you think Akira and I are a good match?" Liana asked, still unsure if they truly approve of her and Akira's relationship.

"Liana, there's nothing to worry about. All that matters is that Akira's the only one who makes you feel like more than just the kunoichi of ice. You're not just my daughter. Your mother and grandfather told me that I am my own person, regardless if I'm man or machine and so are you. No matter what you do, you will always be Liana Julien. Who you are is completely up to you." Zane encouraged his daughter.

"I simply want to be me."

"And that's who you are. Don't ever forget that," Heather added, "No matter how you live your life what will never change is your true self, just like our love for you."

"Thank you, Mom."

Knowing she can now take care of herself, Zane and Heather let her go. As parents, they had to let her grow up and make her own experiences. They can only hope she can make them good…

* * *

Akira chose a simple suit to wear to the prom since all that mattered was being with Liana. His parents and Alex observed his primping and preening with slight bemusement.

"Stop getting so worked up," Alex started, "Liana's gonna like you either way."

"Oh yeah? Like you've never been to a prom before." The fire ninja retorted.

The kunoichi of wind rolled her eyes but deep down, she wished her brother the best between him and Liana. He wasn't perfect but there were worse brothers out there and Liana deserved to be with someone who appreciated her for who she was.

"Akira, this is going to be a huge milestone in your relationship with Liana. Even when you know you were meant to be, there's always going to be some obstacles. You've seen your mom and I argue often but even then, our love is unconditional." Kai gave his son a pep talk.

"Yeah. You're yelling at each other one moment and the next, you get so lovey-dovey it's pretty hard to watch." Akira retorted.

"Even a healthy relationship has its flaws. Don't expect even the happiest couple to do nothing but kiss and cuddle. Even they would end up having disagreements but if they manage to work things out, then there's nothing wrong with that." Aria said.

"Just go out there and have a good time."

"I will."

Once outside, Akira whistled for his dragon, who answered his call in an instant.

Just before he was out of earshot, Kai gave his son one last piece of advice.

"Don't forget! Only kiss her when she's coming on to you!"

"DAD!"

Judging by that slapping sound afterwards, at least his mom was there to set him straight.

* * *

The prom was already in full swing when Liana arrived. Many students and staff were surprised that she came alone… or even at all.

"Liana? I didn't expect to see you here." The high school principal was also astonished when she saw the shy kunoichi arrive at the prom.

"Guess life is full of surprises…" She shrugged.

"I heard you're going with Akira from Ignacia, am I right?"

"Yes. You don't mind him coming here, do you?"

"Of course not! Even if I did, you're the kunoichi so you deserve special treatment!"

Despite her meaning well, the principal's comments made Liana feel uncomfortable. She never liked to be known as nothing more than the kunoichi of ice. Other than her powers, she was no different than any other teenage girl with her own unique thoughts just like everyone else. She was through with being a special snowflake and reminded herself not to get so worked up over the principal's comments.

But at least Akira will arrive and make her feel a little less lonely.

Too bad it was always a pain to wait…

* * *

Akira's mind couldn't escape from all the images his brain conjured of how the prom could go and most of them were not pretty. He feared he would mess up such as stepping on Liana's feet during a dance or tripping right into the punch bowl or worse, having to face her father. As far as he knew, Mr. Julien was a very kind man who rarely got angry but from what he heard from his father, he can get really scary if one would be foolish enough to try and hurt his loved ones. If he does even the slightest wrong to Liana, he might do something much worse than turning him into a human popsicle.

There were bigger things to worry about than an overprotective dad.

Despite his visits to the forested settlement, Akira still knew little about Arbouria. He might do something that'll make him stand out and not in a good way. He could destroy Liana's chances of finally having friends besides the ninjas and that could lead to her dumping him so she won't fall down the social ladder even further.

And then he'll have to face his parents for letting her down…

'Stop jumping to conclusions!' He scolded himself, 'I can't keep Liana waiting!'

On the way to Arbouria, Akira had to fly over Jamanakai village but something didn't look right within the humble settlement. The fire ninja had Flame swoop down for a closer look and saw a crowd gathering before the well-known candy store and quickly found out why.

The building was on fire and while the firemen were already dowsing the flames, the fire ninja still wanted to investigate.

Yes, even though the Overlord's gone, that doesn't mean bad things will never happen again.

"What's going on?" Akira asked upon landing and was immediately bombarded by the crowd.

"Akira! Thank goodness you're here! There was a freak accident in the candy store!" One of the locals pointed at the burning building.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"We're fine but there's still some people trapped inside! You must save them!"

"I'm going in!"

Being a ninja, Akira refused to back down when someone was in trouble, whether he was on his way to a prom or not. Without a second thought, the young ninja jumped right into the inferno. Using his true potential, he absorbed some of the flames but also kept a lookout for the people still trapped inside.

"Is anybody there!?" He called out amidst the blaze.

"Over here!"

He found several of the locals trapped in a corner by a fallen part of the wooden framework. He used his elemental powers to absorb some of the flames and created a small passage for them to escape. After making sure no one was left behind, Akira was last to escape the building.

Being the fire ninja, Akira was immune to the flames but his suit wasn't. Parts of it was charred by the inferno and his face and hair were covered in ash. However, the townspeople didn't care and gathered around him to express their gratitude.

"You saved us! We owe you one!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You're a true hero just like your father!"

Akira was disappointed that he didn't look exactly suitable for a date but all that mattered was that no one was seriously injured by the flames. He hoped if he told Liana everything that just happened, she'll understand.

'Liana!'

Realizing the delay from the rescue, the fire ninja didn't want to linger for long.

"It's been my pleasure and all but I have other plans." Akira hopped onto Flame and flew away before the paparazzi and annoying fangirls could get to the village. One delay was bad enough and he hoped nothing would get in his way…

* * *

Liana was NOT having a good time in Arbouria. Not only was Akira late but she also faced a ton of ridicule from her peers for showing up at the prom all alone. She paid no heed to their snide comments and kept her promise to wait for him.

"Well look who it is!" A snobbish voice approached her and Liana sighed in annoyance.

Despite Liana no longer being a pushover, Maria never learned her lesson and kept tormenting her and anyone else that wasn't her but the young kunoichi knew better than to retaliate. She was one of those people that thrived on attention and she won't give her any.

"Where's _your_ boyfriend?" The queen bee asked mockingly, making sure she was loud enough so everyone would know about Liana's situation.

Instead of giving Maria what she wanted, Liana simply ignored her.

"What's the matter? Too scared to even talk back?" Maria kept up her nasty jeers.

The mean girl kept harassing her and as tempted as she was to give her hypothermia, the pale girl refused to yield.

"I don't have time for this." The ice wielder coldly brushed her off.

Maria's blood was boiling for not being able to feed off of the shy girl's misery but fortunately for the ice wielder, the mean girl had her lackeys to keep her from exploding but her work was already done. Everyone now knew Liana was alone and her date was late, earning the kunoichi of ice even more ridicule. The shy girl wasn't unfazed by the condescending looks but she clung to the hopes that Akira will eventually show up like he promised.

'Ignacia's some distance away,' Liana reasoned with Akira's tardiness, 'He's on his way. I must hold my chin high for him or else…'

Despite her steadfast will, the kunoichi of ice started to worry about not being able to fulfil the fire ninja's expectations.

What if she disappoints him and he ditches her?

She was also concerned that she'll earn herself his parents' eternal scorn. Mr. and Mrs. Pyrrhus seemed friendly but if the prom doesn't go as well as she hoped, they might think she won't be worthy of being with their son and bar them from seeing each other.

'Akira… where are you…?' Liana's patience started to slip but she held on…

* * *

'Of all the times for it to rain, the First Spinjitzu Master just _had_ to pick this moment!' Akira was beyond annoyed and the sudden change of weather was doing wonders for his mood.

Despite the convenience of owning a dragon, the rain still drenched the fire ninja and ruined his suit more than it already had but he refused to let such trivial things get him down. As a ninja, he went through hell and back and there's no way a freak disaster and unpredictable weather break his spirit. He had to get to Arbouria in time or he'll disappoint Liana, which was the very last thing he wanted right now.

Being the dragon of fire, Flame's pace started to slow down from the downpour.

"Come on, Flame! Not now!" Akira shook the reins but the fiery beast resisted and only slowed down even further until it landed right in the middle of the field with Arbouria still far away.

"Flame! Don't give up on me!" He tried to get his dragon to fly again but the large creature had other plans, instead flying off in the opposite direction where it'll find shelter from the rain.

"Fine! I'll get there myself!" The fire ninja shouted in Flame's direction and marched onward.

Getting delayed by a fire was one thing but being forced to walk all the way to Arbouria in the rain was another. Akira was sure the fates have jinxed him but he's not gonna let them have the last laugh. He made a promise to Liana and he's keeping it, no matter what…

* * *

It was at least a couple of hours since the prom started and Akira still hadn't shown up.

Liana kept waiting for Akira but her patience was wearing thin. It's been a few hours and some of the couples already left. Being unpopular was one thing but to attend the prom with a date who never came only added to the ridicule she suffered in school. Some classmates poked fun at her but this time, she still refused to cave in. She's no longer a submissive pushover and she knew she can endure it all after her adventures as the kunoichi of ice.

"Hey, babe," Some guy approached her, "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm sorry, I'm already expecting someone." Liana politely rejected his offer but the creep kept pressuring her to go with him.

"It's been hours since the prom started. That guy probably ditched you for some other girl."

'Some other girl…' Liana remembered that Akira was something of a player before they hooked up and started to wonder if he lapsed back to his old ways…

"I-I still don't think I want dance with anyone…" She continued declining the young man.

"Stop wasting your time and let me show you a real good time," The stranger persisted, "I can make you forget all about your worries."

Much to her discomfort, he grabbed her wrist so tight it almost hurt and dragged her towards the dance floor, the very last place she wanted to be after all the humiliation of being alone.

"Let go of me!" Liana tried to pull away without using her powers.

"Don't say it like that. I'm just gonna show you a good time."

"I SAID NO!"

In an effort to free herself, Liana pulled way too hard and stumbled backward right onto one of the food tables. Her dress was ruined by all the stains from the food and the punch bowl tipped over and all the sugary contents drenched her from head to toe. If that wasn't bad enough, her emotional outburst caused her powers to erupt, trapping her assailant and those closest to her in ice. The whole school fell into dead silence as everyone stared at Liana. All those eyes judging her only added to her shame.

"I-I'm so sorry…!" Liana undid the damage she caused and ran out of the room.

The kunoichi of ice didn't look back until she burst out of the building, too ashamed to care that it was raining. Still, she kept running until she was just outside the town where very few people would roam, especially in the rain. With no one around to judge her, Liana curled up into a ball and quietly sobbed.

Now she's really done it this time.

Liana pretty much screwed up any chances she'll have with Akira or anyone for that matter.

Not only that but she also ended up disappointing her parents by letting her uncertainties get the better of her especially after all she's been through as a kunoichi. Her outburst will also get a lot of attention in Arbouria and it won't be long before it spreads all over Ninjago. Akira won't want anything to do with her. She should've known that she's going to live and die all alone. No one, not even her parents and brother would want to even be near her after what she's done.

She was a fool to even hope she wouldn't have to always live a lonely miserable life...

* * *

Akira had no idea how long he's been walking in the rain. Not only was his suit charred from the fire in Jamanakai village but it was now soaked with mud. Some speeding cars zoomed past him during his journey and splashed dirty water onto his suit and his shoes were utterly wrecked by all the mud he treaded along his journey.

It took longer than he wanted but Akira finally made it to Arbouria. Too bad it was still raining and Akira knew he wasn't fit for a prom with his ruined suit, dirty face, and messy locks but still, he had planned for this prom for days and he was going to at least face Liana, regardless of his dirty looks and the humiliation he may face.

But was it all worth it?

His disheveled appearance could harm not only his own but Liana's reputation too. Because she was so sensitive, he could end up ruining her life or worse, she'll dump him to save herself from being dragged down with him. She now had people who accepted her for who she is but there was the possibility it made her crave for more and she's more willing to do some questionable things to sate those desires.

But she's not the type of person to do that… is she…?

People can change over time and what if she's one of those who do change for the worse?

'No… It's not like her to do such a thing…' Akira shook off any misgivings he had about Liana. He can't make any assumptions just because of some unfortunate events. Whether they were true or not, he still had a promise to keep. He had gone too far to give up now and the least he can do is just to see her.

* * *

Liana was sure the prom was over by the time she was done moping. It was very late and Akira never showed up, shattering her hopes of any chance with him. Even if he knew the truth, he'll be too disgusted to even consider staying with her.

'Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be…' Liana sniffled and gathered what little dignity she had left as well as the courage to face her parents in such a disastrous state.

Just as Liana got up, she heard footsteps heading her way and before she had a chance to run, she was approached by the very last person she expected.

Out in the rain, Akira and Liana finally faced one another, both looking completely bedraggled.

"A-Akira…!" Liana was stunned to see her boyfriend after waiting for what felt like an eternity and even more so by his appearance.

"I'm… sorry I'm late…" Akira greeted her in an awkward tone, also shocked to see Liana looking just as messed up as him.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I invited you…"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?"

"…But you're late… _Very_ late…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No… I'm the one who should apologize… If I never invited you to the prom, none of this would have happened… It's all my fault…"

"Don't say it like that. Life isn't always fair and that's something we learned as ninjas."

"But what about…?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens or what you even look like.

"Akira, did something happen…?" Liana picked up the faint scent of ash on his ruined suit.

"Uh, yeah… On the way, I had to do some serious business…" Akira answered nervously.

"What was it?"

"There was an accident in Jamanakai village and I couldn't just sit back and let the place burn. I had to do what I must as a ninja."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt…"

"Not physically at least…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're probably disappointed that I'm very late and not looking my best…"

"You? What about me? I made a spectacle of myself at the prom and now no one wants to even be near me!"

"Not _everyone_ …"

Akira held Liana in a tender yet firm embrace. He may not look his best but if anything, he'll at least make Liana know she was loved and accepted. At the same time, Liana's doubts started to melt away while she sank into his arms. He was willing to be with her despite everything she's done and gave her renewed hope that she may still have a chance.

"Akira, I'm so happy to have met you…" She sighed.

"Perhaps it was our destiny to meet." Akira replied.

"Our parents weren't kidding when they said relationships won't be easy…"

"But just seeing you makes it all worth it."

"It's still too late to go to the prom. It's already over."

"Most likely…"

"Then what can we do?"

"It doesn't matter. We have this place to ourselves."

"You don't mind being out here…? And me looking the way I am right now…?"

"You're still you, no matter what you say and even do. That's all that matters."

"Akira…"

"I love you."

Still in each other's arms, their feet moved to the rhythm of a melody that wasn't there. Gently swaying with one another, their momentum picked up and soon, they were sharing their very first dance in the middle of the rain. Soon, nothing mattered to them but each other. Their dirty looks and somewhat basic dance moves meant nothing to them as they danced the rainy night away. Cinnamon and peppermint mingled as they shared a kiss just as tender as their very first kiss when they first made their love known to one another.

Any problems they'll have in the future such as their parents' reaction to the events that led to this moment remained in the back recesses of their mind because this moment belonged only to them. Akira and Liana were sure they have a chance.

Despite everything that happened, this was a date they knew they'll never forget.

* * *

 **Yeah. If any of you got to read After Destiny, you'd already know they'll still be together.**

 **Tell me what you think and in the meantime, check out my latest work, The Ninja of Oz! My Destiny series may be over but I'll keep writing as long as I have lots of other ideas! Hope you all had a good Valentine's Day, or if you're like me, just get to eat a ton of chocolate, & for now, please review & I'll see you soon!**


End file.
